1968-69 Canadian National Teams
These are the exhibition games played by the Canadian national teams in the 1968-69 season: A Team (Winnipeg) Sep 26 4-4 Phoenix Roadrunners @ Winnipeg Sep 27 9-3 Phoenix Roadrunners @ Winnipeg Oct 2 5-4 St Louis Blues @ Winnipeg Oct 4 3-1 St Louis Blues @ Winnipeg Oct 8 1-2 Los Angeles Kings @ Winnipeg Oct 10 1-5 Los Angeles Kings @ Winnipeg Oct 15 4-3 Canada B @ Ottawa Oct 30 2-3 Finland @ Helsinki Oct 31 6-2 Finland @ Tampere Nov 2 1-5 Sweden @ Stockholm Nov 3 3-2 Sweden @ Stockholm Nov 5 5-3 Sweden B @ Karlstad Nov 6 1-2 Sweden @ Goteborg Nov 8 7-2 Norway @ Bergen Nov 9 8-1 Norway @ Stavenger Nov 16 8-1 Yorkton Terriers Nov 17 8-1 Saskatoon Quakers Nov 22 5-5 Canada B @ Winnipeg Nov 24 8-2 Saskatoon Quakers Nov 25 3-3 Canada B @ Winnipeg Dec 1 3-4 (2:1, 1:2, 0:1) Soviet Union B @ Moscow Dec 2 2-2 Finland @ Moscow Dec 4 0-4 Soviet Union @ Moscow Dec 6 1-8 Soviet Union B @ Moscow Dec 8 0-4 Soviet Union B @ Moscow Dec 23 2-5 Czechoslovakia @ Vancouver Dec 25 6-2 Czechoslovakia @ Winnipeg Dec 27 3-2 Czechoslovakia @ Winnipeg Dec 30 3-4 Czechoslovakia @ Fort William Jan 1 11-4 Sweden B @ Winnipeg Jan 10 9-5 St Boniface Mohawks @ Winnipeg Jan 13 12-4 St Boniface Mohawks @ Winnipeg The games played between December 1 and 4 were part of the 1968 International Tournament. The following games against the Soviet Union involved players from both the A & B teams. Jan 19 2-4 (1:0, 0:1, 1:3) Soviet Union @ Toronto Jan 21 0-7 (0:3, 0:1, 0:3) Soviet Union @ Vancouver Jan 22 3-8 (2:4, 1:1, 0:3) Soviet Union @ Victoria Jan 24 2-10(0:4, 1:6, 1:0) Soviet Union @ Ottawa Jan 26 2-4 (1:1, 1:2, 0:1) Soviet Union @ Winnipeg Jan 28 2-3 (0:1, 1:1, 1:1) Soviet Union @ Winnipeg Jan 301 4-0 (3:1, 1:7, 0:2) Soviet Union @ Ottawa Jan 31 5-6 (2:1, 1:4, 2:1) Soviet Union @ London Feb 02 4-7 (2:2, 1:4, 1:1) Soviet Union @ Quebeck Feb 8 2-8 Edmonton Nuggets Feb 9 3-3 Regina Pats Feb 21 3-5 Denver University Feb 23 2-3 Denver University The following games against the Moscow Selects involved players from both the A & B teams. Feb 25 1-4 (1:3, 0:1, 0:0) Moscow Selects @ Winnipeg Feb 27 2-4 (0:2, 1:1, 0:1) Moscow Selects @ Winnipeg Feb 28 3-2 (1:0, 2:2, 0:0) Moscow Selects @ Calgary Mar 2 3-1 (3:1, 0:0, 0:0) Moscow Selects @ Edmonton Mar 3 2-3 (1:3, 0:0, 1:0) Moscow Selects @ Winnipeg Mar 5 3-6 (2:1, 0:3, 1:2) Moscow Selects @ Ottawa Mar 7 4-3 (3:0, 0:1, 1:2) Moscow Selects @ Toronto Mar 9 2-3 (1:0, 1:2, 0:1) Moscow Selects @ Ottawa Mar 12 1-2 Czechoslovakia @ Prague B Team (Ottawa) Oct 13 5-2 Victoriaville Tigres Oct 15 3-4 Canada A @ Ottawa Oct 18 7-0 Granby Vics @ Ottawa Oct 20 4-3 Sherbrooke Castors Oct 25 17-3 Laurentian University @ Sudbury Oct 26 2-4 Galt Hornets Oct 27 4-3 Oakville Oaks Nov 1 6-3 Collingwood Kings Nov 3 6-3 Chicoutimi Sagueneens Nov 8 5-1 Belleville Mohawks Nov 10 12-3 Kingston Aces Nov 15 8-2 Moncton Alpines Nov 16 6-1 Saint John Mooseheads Nov 17 9-2 Fredericton Capitals Nov 21 5-4 St Hyacinthe Gaulois Nov 22 5-5 Canada @ Winnipeg Nov 25 3-3 Canada @ Winnipeg Nov 28 5-6 Sherbrooke Castors Dec 1 5-2 St Hyacinthe Gaulois @ Ottawa Dec 7 2-5 Victoriaville Tigres @ Ottawa Dec 8 4-3 Granby Vics Dec 13 7-3 Barrie Flyers Dec 14 9-2 University of Waterloo Dec 15 4-4 Chicoutimi Sagueneens @ Ottawa Dec 19 4-5 Sherbrooke Castors @ Ottawa Dec 20 1-3 Czechoslovakia @ Montreal Dec 22 7-3 Czechoslovakia @ Ottawa Dec 23 9-3 Sweden B @ Ottawa Dec 27 4-8 Vasteras @ Goteborg, Sweden Dec 31 9-1 Finland B @ Goteborg Jan 1 1-4 Vastra Frolunda @ Goteborg Jan 3 5-3 TJ Gottwaldov @ Goteborg Jan 7 3-5 Sweden @ Stockholm Jan 9 4-0 Sweden @ Stockholm Jan 10 2-4 Midelped Province @ Sundsvall, Sweden Jan 12 3-0 East Germany @ Weisswasser Jan 13 7-4 East Germany @ East Berlin Jan 16 11-7 Japan @ Ottawa Jan 26 7-2 Orillia Terriers Jan 28 7-4 Morrisburg Combines Feb 16 3-3 Victoriaville Tigres Feb 18 6-0 Woodstock Athletics Feb 23 2-2 St Hyacinthe Gaulois (game suspended - brawl) The games played between Dec. 26 and Jan. 5 at Goteborg were part of the Star Cup. Game Ads 68-69CanadaSaskatoonGameAd.jpg|Nov. 17 @ Saskatoon 68-69CanNatIntlOttawaGameAd.jpg|Ottawa 68-69SwedenBDec23OttawaGameAd.jpg|Ottawa 68-69SovietJan19TorontoGameAd.jpg|Jan. 19 @ Toronto 68-69SovietFeb2QuebecAd.jpg|Feb. 2 @ Quebec City 68-69MoscowFeb28CalgaryGameAd.jpg|Feb. 28 @ Calgary 68-69MoscowMar7TorontoGameAd.jpg|Mar. 7 @ Toronto 68-69MoscowOttawaGameAd.jpg|Mar. 5 & 9 @ Ottawa 68-69M3CanNatWinnipegGameAd.jpg|March 3 @ Winnipeg See also *Canadian Overseas Exhibition Tours Category:International Hockey Tours